Millésime
by BonjourOscar
Summary: UA - PANDORE - Dis, Pansy, tu fais quoi sur cette banquette rouge à longueur de journée ? Tu n'as pas l'impression, Pansy, de perdre ton temps, de perdre ton argent ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que les grands rêves, ce n'est plus de ton âge ?


Un petit OS, écrit comme ça, d'une traite. Pandore, dis-je, comme le mélange un peu raté de Pansy et Theodore. C'est un peu triste, je crois, mais c'est ainsi que va la vie. Beaucoup de tendresse pour Pansy, de ma part, dans ces quelques paragraphes à suivre. (Parce que j'ai de la tendresse pour les gens tristes, je dois l'admettre...). Bref. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, comme de bien entendu, et pas d'avertissements particuliers avant lecture. Lancez-vous, appréciez (je l'espère), et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis. A la prochaine !

* * *

Pansy esquisse un vague sourire alors qu'elle pousse la porte en verre du petit restaurant. Un sourire teinté d'habitude. Ce sont ses doigts, pas son crâne qui lui disent comment faire, parce qu'ils savent trop bien faire, parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son crâne pour ce genre de choses, Pansy. Devant le comptoir, elle reste debout quelques secondes, tenant son sac à bout de bras. Elle se sent ridicule, ridicule dans son corps trop petit, trop tordu, dans sa position trop relâchée, dans ce lieu où elle ne devrait être. Elle pourrait faire demi-tour, bien sûr. Elle pourrait arrêter de venir. Et pourtant, elle reste.

Elle reste, Pansy. Comme tous les samedi, elle reste, et elle sait même déjà qu'elle sera là le samedi suivant, parce qu'elle aime bien avoir des habitudes, elle aime bien les suivre ses habitudes, même si elles sont mauvaises. Par exemple, elle aime bien fumer une cigarette en buvant un café. Par exemple, elle aime bien rester des heures durant devant des films, à en oublier de dormir. Par exemple, elle aime bien sortir en t-shirt sur son balcon quand il pleut. C'est complètement con. Mais ça la fait sourire. Elle aime bien sourire, Pansy, ça lui rappelle un peu quand elle était gosse.

Elle laisse le silence s'emparer de son corps gracile. Son sac pèse au bout de son bras, elle le laisse tomber. Bruit sourd. Elle ne sursaute pas. Elle attend, juste. Qu'on vienne à sa rencontre. Qu'on lui offre le sourire habituel, le verre habituel. Elle ne s'est jamais assise avant qu'on ne lui dise de s'asseoir. Elle sait que ça ne se fait pas. Et contrairement à sa vie de dehors, dans sa vie de ce dedans, elle a envie d'être polie, Pansy. Elle a envie qu'on la respecte pour son élégance, pour sa tenue, plutôt que pour sa grande gueule et pour la crainte qu'elle inspire.

C'est une jeune femme blonde qui finit par lui indiquer une table. La même que d'habitude, juste à côté de la vitrine. Elle aime bien regarder la rue, alors cette table lui plait. Elle laisse son parapluie dans l'entrée, juste à côté du comptoir, et pose son sac sur la banquette, avant d'ôter son manteau, de le tendre à la serveuse qui n'attend pas pour aller dans le fond du restaurant l'accrocher. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour revenir avec une carte, que Pansy attrape doucement, en la remerciant d'un minime mouvement de lèvres.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle vient tout juste de s'asseoir, ce n'est pas la carte qu'elle regarde. Elle la connaît, par cœur. Elle jette un œil, au fond du restaurant, pour essayer de le voir, de voir sa silhouette. Rien.

Rien d'autre que l'habituel. Ce faste épuré qu'elle apprécie tant. Des tables en bois de brasserie, recouvertes d'une vaisselle à faire pâlir plus d'un aristocrate. Les couverts, parfaitement alignés, sur des serviettes en fin tissu, d'un blanc immaculé. Au mur, quelques tableaux, des gravures d'époque, qui représentent mille détails de vies depuis longtemps oubliées. Quelques fois, Pansy en fixe un et tente de se raconter à elle-même l'histoire qu'elle invente à l'œuvre. Elle a l'impression d'être plus proche du lieu, ainsi. De s'offrir un peu d'une légitimité qu'elle ne pense pas naturelle.

D'un discret mouvement de doigt, elle interrompt l'excessif discours de la serveuse en train de baratiner ses voisins de table, afin de les convaincre que leur nouveau vin, tout droit venu des caves de l'un des plus fins sommeliers de la région, a, caché au creux de sa robe carmin, des senteurs acerbes autant qu'ardentes, offrant là un aimable mélange qu'il n'est possible de discuter qu'une fois qu'on l'a eu en bouche. Pansy aime bien ces descriptions de saveurs auxquelles elle ne comprend rien. Elle aime cette passion à laquelle elle n'a pourtant jamais réussi à devenir sensible, malgré tous les efforts du monde. Mais elle préfère quand ce n'est pas une serveuse blonde qui l'envoûte de ces mots délicats.

Elle demande une bière, Pansy. Une blonde, un peu crue, mais parfaitement adaptée à une entrée de saison. Elle a à peine le temps de répondre, Pansy, la serveuse est déjà derrière le comptoir, à s'emparer d'un verre arrondi au pied immense, que Pansy embrassera bientôt dans le creux tendre de sa main. Elle regarde la carte, en attendant. Elle la survole de son regard trop sombre, incapable d'arrêter son choix. Elle décidera, un peu au hasard, quand on viendra prendre sa commande. Elle fait souvent cela. Elle ne sait pas choisir, Pansy, alors elle laisse ses tripes choisir pour elle.

Elle remarque sa présence du coin du regard, avant même d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur. Elle ne relève pas les yeux de suite. Elle savoure cet instant délicat, plus savoureux certainement que le plus appréciable des vins. Ce moment où elle sait qu'il est là, sans le voir encore tout à fait. Ce moment où elle sait que lorsqu'elle relèvera, doucement, son visage trop pâle, il viendra la saluer, en lui offrant le creux d'une fossette. Parfois il incline le haut du torse en prenant sa main dans la sienne, et il faut, après cela, quelques trop longs instants à Pansy pour se souvenir que cela ne veut rien dire. Qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un commerçant,après tout. Qu'il ne fait ça que vous lui vendre un peu plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pris sans son intervention. Mais tout de même il le fait, et déjà cela, Pansy veut l'apprécier le mieux possible.

C'est l'ombre qui recouvre sa nappe qui la pousse à cesser son ersatz de lecture. Elle pâlit un instant. Cela ne se remarque certainement pas. Elle est assez lucide pour savoir que la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau lui empêche d'user d'un joli éventail d'expression. Elle ne sait, au fond, que rougir et trembler, et c'est déjà bien trop. Elle tord ses joues d'un peu d'amusement – feint, mais personne d'autre qu'elle n'a le besoin de la savoir. Au fond d'elle, ses entrailles dansent une valse qu'elle ne saurait reproduire même sous le joug d'un trop plein d'alcool.

– Bonjour, Theodore, comment allez-vous ?

– Et bien, miss Parkinson, fort bien, comme à l'habitude. Et vous donc ? Votre semaine n'a pas été trop éprouvante ? »

Est-ce à cause de ses cernes qui peignent ses yeux d'une violente couleur qu'il dit ça ? Elle y songe, à sa semaine. Entravée de trop de cours qu'elle ne comprend pas, qu'elle se fout bien, d'ailleurs, de comprendre – c'est son père qui lui a dit qu'elle ferait du droit, quoiqu'elle en dise, car c'était là ce que les jeunes filles de bonne famille faisaient si elle souhaitaient se distinguer en bien – et d'un travail qui assassine, chaque semaine un peu plus, ses nuits déjà trop courtes. Elle a choisi la France, plutôt que l'Angleterre, pour ses études. Son père a acquiescé. Il lui a dit oui sans peine, sous l'unique condition qu'elle le fasse en devenant indépendante. En subvenant, donc, à des besoins qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas avant de devoir payer pour. Elle a accepté. A l'époque, elle avait même vu en cela l'occasion rêvée de vivre en fin la vie qu'elle s'imaginait depuis toute petite. Elle avait vite déchanté.

Bien entendu, la vie ici est moins chère qu'à Paris, et les études moins chères qu'à Londres, mais cela ne suffit pas vraiment à assurer à la jeune femme un quotidien sans peine. Un loyer, des impôts, une faim de découvertes, et la volonté absurde de s'offrir chaque samedi midi comme un minuscule fragment de gastronomie ont eu raison de son confort. Elle persiste dérisoirement. Elle a mis de côté le culturel, elle a déménagé dans ce que les Français nomment avec un rire un peu ironique une _chambre de bonne_. Mais elle n'a pas cédé à son idée première, celle de se retourner vers son père, lui admettre son échec.

Et elle a conservé ce moment, comme hors du temps et de l'espace, le samedi midi. Pas pour la nourriture, non, parce qu'elle se moque bien, dans le fond, de manger une entrecôte moelleuse ou un steak haché surgelé. Elle a conservé tout cela pour Theodore. Pour le visage de Theodore, pour ses yeux et son nez et pour tout le reste, aussi. Ses cheveux bouclés, mal coiffés, qui lui caressent les épaules. Pour ses épaules voûtées, comme s'il devait porter le poids du monde sur son dos d'enfant trop grand. Ses yeux à demi fermés qui disent toute sa fatigue en un regard seulement. Pour sa voix à l'onctuosité mystérieuse, et ses mains sèches, ses mains calleuses, ses mains tordues et délicates.

– Ça a été, elle répond, Pansy, comme pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne rêve plus que de ses larmes depuis des mois déjà. Ça a été.

– Tant mieux.

Il se doute bien, Theodore, que cela ne va pas bien, mais cela ne le concerne pas. Ce n'est pas son rôle que de demander pourquoi, que de demander comment. Il préfère se contenter de son rôle.

– Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

– Oh, je, oui, bien sûr. Un... Un plat du jour, s'il vous plaît.

Theodore sourit froidement. Un sourire de vendeur, un sourire qui ne tente même pas de cacher l'intention.

– Je vous apporte ça.

– Merci.

Et il se tourne et elle garde pour elle ses minuscules tremblements. De son sac, elle sort un carnet, un stylo. Elle a la sensation d'avoir plus de mille ans de cours à réviser. Les mots s'embrouillent dès qu'elle pose les yeux dessus, les lettres se mélanges, les concepts se floutent. Elle n'aime pas le droit, elle voudrait brûler tout cela, s'en débarrasser tout à fait, tout à fait définitivement. Elle n'est pas très intelligente, elle le sait. C'est pour les gens intelligents, le droit, non ? Ce n'est pas pour une gamine guidée par rien d'autre que la volonté de son père et son incapacité à se défaire de ses obsessions. Elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre elle-même face à elle-même, comment pourrait-elle envisager se retrouver un jour dans un tribunal, derrière le barreau ? Elle ricane méchamment en se moquant d'elle-même. En se moquant de ses propres rêves de môme éplorée. Il s'agirait de grandir un peu, d'abandonner derrière soi les illusions. D'arrêter, donc, bien sûr, de venir dans ce restaurant beaucoup trop cher.

Du bout de son stylo, elle croque le visage tendu de Theodore qui, derrière le comptoir, s'affaire à un rapide nettoyage, à un peu de rangement. Il ne sourit pas, concentré sur sa tache. Elle ne sait que trop bien le rapport intime qu'il entretient avec ce lieu, la folie qui s'empare de ses yeux dès qu'il parle de cuisine, de gastronomie. Elle n'y comprend rien, elle n'y comprendra jamais rien, mais la passion dans les yeux de Theodore, elle la comprend. Elle aimerait bien parvenir à dessiner cela. Chaque semaine un échec. Elle abandonne ses définitions, son code civil, ses articles de lois au profit de quelques traits grossiers ne tenant pas rigueur d'un réalisme excessif. Elle est interrompue, après quelques minutes, par une assiette qu'on pose devant elle.

Theodore reste un instant, peut-être une seconde de trop, les yeux accrochés au carnet de Pansy, qu'elle referme brusquement. Les deux font comme si, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne sauraient qu'en dire, de toute manière. Ne vaut-il pas mieux faire semblant de rien ? Elle attrape sa fourchette, du bout des doigts. Elle aimerait bien n'avoir pas à faire trop d'efforts pour sembler à l'aise, mais elle sait bien que c'est là trop s'en demander. Alors elle fait au mieux pour garder le dos droit, pour ne pas trop souvent jeter d'indiscrets regards vers Theodore, pour ne pas tacher son pantalon des suites d'un trop brusque tremblement. Une sorte de pacte d'honneur qu'elle a signé avec elle-même, qu'elle ne briserait pour rien au monde.

Trop tôt, la fin de son assiette vient la surprendre. Elle prendrait bien un dessert, elle rêve de ce gâteau au caramel qu'elle a dégusté la semaine précédente, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas se le permettre, que ce serait là s'enfoncer de trop dans son irresponsabilité. Alors elle pose avec grâce la serviette blanche juste à côté de son assiette, celle dont elle vient d'user pour essuyer ses lèvres, comme on lui a appris, plus jeune, qu'il était élégant de faire. Et elle dépose ses couverts tout contre le bord de l'assiette, pour signifier sans bruit qu'elle a fini son repas, qu'elle n'en attendra pas plus.

Theodore n'attend pas plus de quelques secondes pour débarrasser la table. C'est avec politesse qu'il lui propose un dessert, et avec politesse que Pansy refuse d'en prendre un. L'addition, simplement, cela conviendra. Alors qu'il tourne le dos pour retourner à la cuisine, elle trace quelques deux ou trois traits de plus, affermissant la mâchoire carrée du Theodore de son dessin. Un demi-rictus, comme le visage de quelqu'un qui aurait souhaité sourire, aurait oublié comment faire. Elle arrache la page avec une fausse hargne, et y dessine quelques lettres, quelques mots. Elle laisse cela sur la table, la feuille coincée sous le pied de son verre de vin. Le vin y coule un peu, quelques gouttes, laissant sur le bout de papier déchiré une auréole rouge sang mal tracée.

Pansy se lève, pose sur ses épaules son long manteau carmin, assorti sans peine au rouge de ses lèvres. Elle s'est mise sur son trente-et-un, comme le veut l'expression. Et lui n'a rien remarqué, comme le veut l'habitude. Elle voudrait bien assassiner ces résidus de passion qui enserrent sa poitrine. Elle ne sait même pas d'où cela vent, dans le fond. Elle ne le connaît pas, Theodore. Elle ne connaît que ses yeux fatigués, ses mais usées et sa fougue, quand il lui parle de ce qui peint le fond de son assiette. Mais cela a suffit pour qu'elle tombe un peu, rien qu'un peu amoureuse. Une chute bien douloureuse.

Elle range sa carte bleue dans son portefeuille en cuir qu'elle glisse lentement dans son sac. Un dernier regard sur la salle. Elle ne sait pas si elle aura les moyens de venir samedi prochain. Elle craint que son propriétaire ne vienne lui rappeler son retard dans le payement de son loyer. Elle voudrait bien se détacher de toutes ces responsabilités, s'envoler dans un monde plus tendre, plus ouverts aux rêves d'une jeune adulte qui a oublié de mûrir. Une jeune adulte qui n'aime pas apprendre de mots compliqués, qui tombe encore amoureuse des garçons parce qu'elle les trouve jolis, sans en attendre rien de plus. Non, elle ne sait pas si elle tiendra encore longtemps cette cadence infernale qui la fait vieillir quand elle n'a même pas eu la sensation de grandir. Elle ne sait pas si elle sera là samedi midi.

– A samedi prochain, miss Parkinson.

Mais elle fera au mieux pour venir. Elle trouvera, elle s'arrangera. Elle parvient toujours à se débrouiller. Elle reviendra s'asseoir sur cette banquette moelleuse, dans l'attente d'un vin rouge corsé et ambitieux, virile. Elle viendra. Elle viendra.


End file.
